A Different Kind of Witch
by Nargles
Summary: McMann and Tate is expanding its offices to London, and Larry wants Darrin to be the head of it! Endora wants Tabitha and Adam to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Will they get in? Will Darrin let them go? Harry Potter:Bewitched Crossover
1. Moving?

Author's Note: By no means do I own Bewitched. I'm just a 17 year old fan. This fic was started over a year ago, but due to writer's block, etc, it never got finished. I'm unsure if the fic will go any further than this one chapter, but I'll see. I hope I captured the magic of the television show.

* * *

"Darrin, my boy, guess what?" Larry Tate asked his fellow coworker, Darrin Stephens.

"Let me guess, you're going to give me a promotion!" Darrin exclaimed.

"Well, not really. You see, McMann and Tate is opening an office in London and I'd like you to be the head of it, you son of a gun!"

"Really, Larry? For real? But seriously now, London? I'll have to transport Sam and the family to a new place!"

"But think of the possibilities, Darrin! Be your own boss, order others around, seep up the culture of Great Britain!"

"Can I speak to Sam first? I mean Tabitha is starting 6th grade and Adam is starting 1st. I don't want to move them at a time like this."

"I suppose, so Darrin. Take the rest of the day off to discuss it with your wife."

Darrin packed up his things and headed to the train station to catch the mid-day train before lunch. The train ride was uneventful. Darrin read the newspaper until he reached Westport, Connecticut, where his family lived. He entered the foyer of 1164 Morning Glory Circle to find his wife cleaning the house while speaking to Endora.

"Hi Sam." He told her as he walked up to her and pecked her on the cheek. "Hello Endora, up to anything today?"

"Hi sweetheart" Samantha replied. She hugged him and asked, "What are you doing home so early, did you and Larry get into another fight again?"

"No darling, you see, why don't you sit down."

"Why?"

"Just sit down, I have something to tell you," After this he and Samantha sat on the couch. "Look, Larry today offered me a promotion of sorts."

"What do you mean?" Sam replied looking perplexed.

"He offered me a higher position in the London office that McMann and Tate are opening. Thing is, we'll all have to move to London."

"London! How wonderful! Samantha we can go to lunch in France even more often. Now we can get you lovely dresses every week, the shopping is just divine in Europe!" Endora exclaimed while sweeping around the den.

"I suppose it would be nice to get a new start, but why London? Why couldn't we have moved to the Chicago office that Larry opened 6 months ago?" Samantha replied, in a huffy manner.

"Do you think I really know, sweetheart? But how do you plan to tell the kids? We'll have to tell Tabitha and Adam sooner or later." Darrin replied sighing. "Here, I'll call Larry and tell him the news." He got up and headed to the kitchen to use the phone.

"Simply splendid, Samantha! You know, there is a magic school there, different from ours, definitely, but it would be wonderful if Tabitha and Adam can get a proper education from them and from us!" Endora exclaimed as she sat down where Darrin got up.

"I don't understand mother, how is it different?"

"Well the witches there are not immortal, and there is a much better acceptance of witches, because they even have a community! My mother made me go there you know, about the time that it began 1000 years ago. I was a full grown witch then, but I pulled my Little Endora act that I did about 10 years ago. I didn't send you there because you were to be the Queen of Witches and the Witches Council didn't like the idea very much. Why, you could go the same time as Tabitha! Wouldn't that be divine?" Endora told her daughter.

"I don't know mother. I suppose if Tabitha gets accepted there, I'll let her go…and Adam too! Maybe he'll be more adept at their type of magic then our own. But Darrin would never approve of me going, you know that!"

At that moment, Darrin came into the room once more. "Now, sweetheart, don't get angry, but Larry wants us there in a week. I know it is short notice, but he has offered his London apartment for us for the time being. It is small, and Tabitha and Adam would have to share a room, but he says it is quite cozy!"

"Darrin! You expect me to pack up in one week! And last time Larry told us that, we ended up in a dilapidated old cabin, and you know what a fiasco that was!" Samantha scolded him.

"I know Darling," He said embracing her. "But I love you and I know you can handle it." Darrin leaned down and kissed her. "Plus, we don't need to bring our furniture just yet. We just need clothing until I purchase a home for us."

"I just have to trust you. Anyway, I'll go make lunch. Mother, would you like something?" Samantha asked.

"No thank you dear, I'm wanted for tea in Japan. We'll finish talking about schooling later." Endora popped out soon afterward. "Bye bye, Darwin!" Her voice echoed.

A few days passed since Darrin's revelation to Samantha. She continued to prepare for the move, but as it was summer, the kids were home when they did not attend camp. She had avoided telling them, but somehow Tabitha had figured it out when Samantha was cleaning a little more than usual. Endora popped in many times during those days excited about the time they would spend together. She also wanted to tell her about the school.

"Hello, dear." Endora said as she popped in on the mantelpiece that was now empty of pictures of the family.

"Hi, mother" Samantha replied while she continued packing. "Do you need anything?"

"No, dear. I was just wondering if you had any time to discuss my grandchildren's education in magic."

"I suppose so. I do have a question though, mother. Why are they mortal, while we, who are also witches, are immortal?"

"Well Samantha, I don't know myself from personal experience." Endora said while sitting down upon the couch. "There is a myth as it so happens. It is believed that a group of radicals in the past joined mortal society and had children, much you like….with Darius." She grimaced then continued, "They disagreed with the Witches Council and taught magic to their children. However, as the line diminished, so did their power. It is believed that the offspring formed the Wizarding Community in Great Britain. This is the reason why they must use other means to perform magic. This object is known as a wand, and it contains the core from a magical being, such as a unicorn hair. Nothing much else is known."

Samantha sat there with her mouth agape. "…Mother, will my children be mortal then?" She asked, with a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"Don't worry dear, Mother is here…" Endora said while embracing Samantha. "Perhaps they will age slower than a mortal but faster than us. I do not believe that they will be mortal because it took generations to accomplish that feat in England. I guess we'll see in time."

They separated and Samantha tried to smile. "About the school, how do I tell Darrin about it? And will they even know about Tabitha?" She paused. "And what about the Witches' Council? If they didn't approve of me going, why can she?"

"Well, Samantha, I can go up to the school and speak with them. I have a portrait hanging around the castle somewhere. As for Dum-dum, don't worry about him, the Witches' Council might get angry, but they should accept because they are receiving a magical education in spite of Darius' wishes." Endora grinned. "I'm off to Scotland then! This is marvelous Samantha! Tabitha can talk to me at any time in the school once she finds my painting. And think of the possibilities! This is so divine."

"Alright then mother. I should go speak with Tabitha now about using this "wand" while at school and not to do our type of magic. You can come by later and tell her more, since I've never attended the school."

"No problem, dear. Goodbye! And I hope she takes it well!"

"Goodbye, mother." Samantha said while grinning.

Endora proceeded to transport herself to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to speak with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. She popped right into the school, in front of the man himself, who was talking to a woman with small glasses and her hair tied tightly in a bun. To say the least, she caught them by surprise. The woman seemed stupefied by someone apparating into Hogwarts.

"I have no time to explain. I'm looking for a painting on the 6th floor corridor. Dumbledore, walk with me. I have to explain why I am here and who I am exactly." Endora said as she began walking.

"Oh, alright then. Minerva, we can finish this conversation at a later time." Dumbledore walked briskly to catch up with the fiery-haired woman.

"Alright then. First off, I am not a witch like your witch or wizards." Dumbledore opened and closed his mouth slightly. Endora continued, "I am a witch of a superior bloodline and one that never grows old. I attended school here when it was founded."

"Are you meaning to tell me you are over 1000 years old?" Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly. I personally knew Caesar and Helen of Troy. When I came here, I was a fully adult witch in a child's body." Endora looked to the left wall as they reached the 6th floor corridor. "It should be around here somewhere…ah! Here it is!" Endora studied the empty frame slightly before a version of herself returned. "Hello, my dear friend."

"It's been a long time Endora. Far too long. You still have not brought your daughter to see me. How old is she now? 400 years old?" The painting told her.

"Why yes, of course. You still have a memory as sharp as ever. Samantha is now married to a mortal, Darwin, I think his name is." Endora's lip curled, but her eyes lit up as she told the painting about Tabitha and Adam. "They are simply wonderful! Tabitha is a very adept witch! She's 11 years old now, old enough to come to school here. Speaking of which, Endora turned to a silent Dumbledore.

"This is why I have come. I ask that my granddaughter be admitted to your school, considering that she and her family are moving here very soon."

"Well, her name is not on a list, but if you bring her here, perhaps I may test her myself if she is so adept at magic, as you say."

"That would be unacceptable. Dum-Dum won't allow it. Tabitha is adept at OUR form of magic, without wands or even words at times. She must be accepted." Endora said while stomping her foot.

"If I may say something…" The two looked at the painting. "If she comes, I will look after Tabitha. I am well versed in both forms of magic. Not to mention how I'd love to meet her."

"Very well. Term starts September 1st." Dumbledore zapped up the supply list as well as the ticket for the Hogwarts Express. "You may find all of these things in Diagon Alley. I trust you know how to get there."

"I know where it is, yes, but where is Platform 9 ¾?" Endora asked.

"Kings Cross, between platforms 9 and 10." Dumbledore stopped speaking for a moment. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Endora. Anyway, thank you for the letter. We will be in touch. Tata." Endora waved her arms about and disappeared, leaving a slightly bewildered Dumbledore, his mind still reeling over this interesting woman and her weird beliefs.


	2. Timeline

There are some discrepancies in the timeline due to new information coming forward in Deathly Hallows. I am completely stuck on what to do about Tabitha if she does go to Hogwarts and Adam is incorrectly aged in the previous chapter. He would be in the 3rd grade, due to his late birthday.

I could simply focus on Adam and make him friends with Bill, although they are a year apart. There is so little information for the time in which Tabitha is at Hogwarts and who from canon could be friends with her.

I was stuck for the longest time of what to do with this. Dates from Bewitched are broadcast dates and dates that I recently looked up again. So what I ask of you is that if you want me to continue, please help because I don't want to create a new character. In other words, I need some new ideas. I could send Sam to Hogwarts with Tabitha, but that would be weird. Maybe Serena? Or one of the other minor characters who was introduced in Bewitched?

I'm a freshman at college now, so no guarantees I'll update right away. I see that there is an interest in the story line, so I feel the need to get a feel for it before I jump into it.

* * *

Timeline:

January 13, 1966 – Tabitha is born.

October 16, 1969 – Adam is born.

November 19, 1970 – Bill Weasley is born.

1972 – Tabitha is 6 and in the 2nd grade, Adam is 3.

1977 – Tabitha enters Hogwarts, Adam is 8. Marauders are in their 6th year.

1980 – Harry and the gang are born.

1981 – Adam enters Hogwarts, Voldemort falls.

1982 – Bill enters Hogwarts.


End file.
